What real love feels like
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: *Request for RockCodyAJWadeWifey21* Marissa and Nathan have been in a terrible relationship for a while, but what happens when RAW comes to town and John Cena sweeps her off her feet? Please Read and Review! Hope you like it!
1. This is my life

**Okay I want to start things off by apologizing to RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, I am so sorry this had taken so long to get up. I've been busy but here it is and yes I know it sucks, I promise the next chapter will be much better! Please be patient with me it will be up soon. Okay I'm done babbling please read...**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Marissa's POV~

I thought everything was going great, somewhat, in mine and Nathan's relationship but I was wrong. He's always being mean and it's rare when he tells me he loves me. It's been like this for a while. He's so controlling but I never say anything to him, I just walk off or do what ever he says.

I was in our living room one night watching Monday night RAW and he randomly came in and turned it, without asking me.

"Um what was that for?" I asked looking at him as he sat beside me, and looking at the T.V. intently.

"What was what for?" He asked looking at me.

"Why did you turn the channel I was watching that."

"So.."

"Why don't you go up stairs and watch your show up there?"

"Because I don't want to why don't you go up there."

"Because I was here first." I replied taking the remote from him and turning it back to RAW.

"I was watching that."

"Now you know how I feel." He grabbed the remote from me, changed it back and grabbed my arm.

"don't you ever change the channel when I'm watching T.V. ever again." He said getting right in my face. I nodded and broke away from him, running up stairs and slamming the door closed. "why am I in such a terrible relationship? Why does this happen to me?" I said to myself as I look in the mirror. It normally happens like this I find a guy that I think is a good gut and he turns out to be an ass. I need some rest I cant deal with this right now.

I woke the next morning earlier than usual. I looked over and saw Nathan beside me. I sighed and started to get out of bed then I felt him pull me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get ready and go to the gym then to work."

"Oh, why don't you stay here for a little while longer. Skip the gym and stay here with me."

"I cant, I gotta go to the gym you know I like to stay in shape."

"You will with the idea I've got in mind." He said pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck.

"No Nathan. I've got to go."

"No, you will stay here." He said as he grabbed my wrist. And got on top of me.

Somehow I managed to get away from him and run into the bathroom. I was actually kind of scared of him. He probably would have tried to rape me or something.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Get out here!" Nathan shouted from the other side of the door.

"NO! I told you I didn't want to stay here. I have to get to work.!"

"Fine be like that bitch! Just leave!" He shouted.

I slowly opened the door and walked out. He wasn't in there anymore so I hope he left. I went into the closet and got ready for work. I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible.I walked down stairs grabbed my things and left. I had to get out of there.

I hate the fact that he is always like that to me. I really need to call it quits with him. This has been going on for far to long. I really want a man that can treat me right and he knows how to treat a woman. Not be an ass to her. One day I hope to find that guy, the guy that will treat me right. One day.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short the next chapter will be longer. It will be up soon. :) **  
**Please read and review!**


	2. RAW tickets

**YAY! It's finally up! :) Maybe this is better than last chapter! PLease tell me what you think!**

* * *

~Marissa's POV~

As I sat at my desk skimming the WWE website I decided to look at tour dates while waiting on my meeting to start. I've always wanted to go to a show but never got the chance since they never come to Virginia. But know I have the chance and I'm not going to pass it up. I got two tickets and hoped one of my friends would go with me, so I wouldn't have to take Nathan.

Once my meeting was over I called my friend Samantha and asked her to meet me for lunch. She's a big WWE fan and maybe she will go. I finally meet her at the restaurant and I sat down at the table looking at her.

"Why do you have that look on your face that says, 'I'm going to kill you if you don't listen to me.'" She asked looking at me.

"Because that's the mood I'm in…"

"Okay I'm listening."

"Okay,-"

"Before you go any further, did you dump that ass hole?" She asked interrupting me.

"No, but I hope to do that soon."

"You better, you don't deserve a guy like that."

"I know but when we started going out he was a nice guy but after he moved in he became a real ass."

"I know, you really need to kick him out then find a guy that will treat you right."

"I will, I hope… Okay now with what I was saying, I have two tickets to RAW next week do you want to go with me?"

"Hell yeah I do!" She said with a smile.

"Good Nathan can't go with me. I won't get to do anything if he goes."

"I know… but since I'm going we will try to see John Cena and Randy Orton."

"Yep… John for me and Randy for you."

"Yes!" She said as the waiter was brining our food to us.

After lunch was over I had to go back to work. When I got back I saw Nathan sitting in my office. I took a deep breath as I walked in and closed the door. I sat at my desk and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Who said you could go to a RAW show?"

"Um myself. You're not my boss! I can do what I want."

"No you can't! You have to ask me first! I'm going with you."

"No you're not Sam is. She actually likes wrestling."

"I don't give a fuck! Call her and tell her she can't go!" He said standing up out of his chair.

"No, she's my friend and she wants to go."

"Like I said I don't give a fuck!" He said walking to the side of the desk I was on and standing beside me.

"I don't care you can't go, I'm sorry!" I said looking up at him. He grabbed my throat, gripping it tightly.

"I'm going and don't you dare say otherwise. You call Samantha and tell her, she can't go! Do you understand?" I nodded as best I could and he let go of me. He gave me a death glare and left. Now that made me not want to go home. I'm scared of him. I really wish he would lighten up and be nice for once but that's against his nature.

I grabbed my phone and called Sam I hope she understands.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl I've got some bad news?"

"What? Nathan didn't hurt you did he?"

"Well kind of but that's not what I'm calling to tell you. I hope you don't get mad when I tell you this but somehow Nathan found out about me going to the RAW show and he's demanding that he goes with me."

"Damn I was looking forward to that but if he demanded, I don't want him hurting you."

"I know I've got to go talk to you later."

"Okay see ya." She hung up. I didn't want to have to do that but I don't want Nathan grabbing me again he's such an ass. I should totally dump him and move on with my life.

After work I decided to swing by the gym and get a late work out before heading home. Maybe when by the time Raw comes along I will be a single woman but I highly doubt it. I got to the gym and did my usual work out before leaving.

Once I got home I walked up stairs, hoping to dump Nathan. As I got closer to our bedroom I heard moaning coming out of the guest bedroom. 'What the hell is he doing?' I thought as I stood in front of the door. I slowly opened the door and looked in, and guys who I found with his dick deep in another woman? I know he's an ass to me but I still hate the fact he's cheating. "What in the fuck are you doing!?" I screamed, after I finally got the courage to say something. He jumped and landed on the bed beside this bitch. He covered himself and her before looking at me.

"Marissa what are you doing here?" He asked, as if he didn't know I'm home from work.

"I just got off work and I come here to find you with you dick in some bitch."

"Hey!" She screeched.

"You know what I've had enough of your bitch ass! Were done. Get your shit and get the hell out of my house! I never want to see you again!" I screamed before running out.

"MARISSA!" I heard him scream. I ran into our bedroom and slammed the door; I never ever want to see his face again. Seconds later I heard the door open and footsteps.

"Marissa?"

"Get out Nathan! I never want to see you again!"

"Marissa, I'm sorry, I should have never done that I love you and I was being stupid." He said the he sat beside me.

"Bull shit! If you loved me you would never treat me the way do. You would never scream at me for no good reason or hit me or any of the other shit you do to me. I'm sick and tired of it!"

"I don't hit you."

"Whatever! Now you're lying to me! I know you do. If you didn't I wouldn't have a huge ass scare on my arm, or the hand print on my neck from earlier!" I said between my tears.

"I- I don't know what I was thinking when I did all of that I'm sorry, I love you I will never do it again. If I do you can dump me!"

"No! No more chances!"

"Please Marissa. Please." He said looking at me before kissing me. This is the first time he has kissed since he moved into my house.

"Okay…" I said against his lips.

"Really?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, one more chance! If you hit me, talk mean to me, try to control my life or cheat on me again were done, for good!"

"Okay I promise it will never happen again." He said before kissing me again.

Why do I keep falling into his traps? He hits me but he loves me. He screams and yells at me but he loves me. He cheats on me but oh wait he still loves me. This is his last chance and if he fucks around one more time I swear his ass will be on the streets! I swear he is such an ass. Maybe after this it will be better, but I better not get my hopes up.


	3. Really, do you love me?

**Okay Before you read on I want to apologize for this being so short. It didn't go the exact way I planed, but the next chapter will be when the go to RAW and it will be much longer than this. It will be up as soon as I can finished getting it written. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Raw was approaching fast and Nathan was being a little nicer to me. I wanted to move on from him but he totally changed and was being such a nice guy to me. He was sending me flowers every other day, calling me at work telling me how much he loved me and wanted me home when got there. I loved the attention he was giving me and I really love the fact that he was being so nice. That is until about two days until RAW. I was sitting on the couch when he came in the house stomping and raising all hell.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly as he sat on the couch.

"Nothing!" He snapped.

"Something's wrong baby." I asked looking at him. "I know something's wrong" I said as I rubbed his leg.

"I told you, nothing!" He growled as he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"Okay sorry I just wanted to help." I said as I tried to pull away from his grip. "Nathan, please let go of me." I said quietly. He let go of me and pushed me as he did. When he pushed me he pushed me off the couch and my head hit the table. I slowly sat up, holding my head; I got up and staggered up the stairs, to our bedroom.

I knew I shouldn't have let him stay, I was so stupid. I want to go down the there and tell he to get out but my head is hurting so bad that I can barely walk. I laid on the bed and held my throbbing head. Tomorrow is RAW and I can't wait but I hope I don't have a burse on my head when I get there. He's never hurt me like this before, I wondered what happened that made him so mad at everything. He was being so nice then BAM! Just like that he's an ass again. I'm kind of curious as to what happened but right now I need sleep. I slowly feel asleep with a throbbing head ache.

I woke up Monday morning with a pounding headache. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw Nathan coming into the room carrying something.

"Oh good you're up." He said as he carried a tray over to me.

"What's this?" I asked quietly as held my aching head.

"Something to say I'm sorry." He said as he laid the tray on my lap. I looked at him almost in disbelief. Is this the same guy that threw me into a table last night?

"I'm sorry for throwing you into the table last night, I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry." He said looking at me as he sat beside me.

"It's okay, I just wish you wouldn't have thrown me into a table, my head is killing me and RAW is tonight.""Oh shit, I forgot about that. Can I still go?"

"Yes. But try to be nice to me please."

"Don't worry baby, from here on out I will be nice to you."

"Can I believe you?"

"Yes."

"Good. But I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat this or not the way my head is hurting I can barely talk."

"It's okay baby, I'll go put it in the kitchen and you can eat it whenever you want."

"Okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure baby what is it?""Can you bring me some pain medicine and something to drink?"

"Yeah, I will be right back."

"Okay." I said lying back down and pulling the covers over my head.

Minutes later Nathan came back in the room with what I asked for. He walked over to me and handed in to me.

"Thanks" I said quietly as I took it from him. He walked over to the window and closed the curtains then got into the bed beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

"I can't lay beside you?""Well yeah but don't you have work?"

"I took the day off so we could go to RAW."

"Oh. I did to but I didn't know I was going to have a splitting headache.

"Again I'm sorry baby I really didn't mean to."

"I know babe its okay. I forgive you." I said smiling. I leaned over and kissed him lightly then laid my head on his chest. I need more sleep before RAW tonight.

Maybe he's telling the truth about this whole thing. Tonight will be the true test. All the guys, with beer, Nathan is going to have his hands full on the whole jealousy thing. Not to mention the fact I'm going to get to see John Cena up close and personal, who knows where that will go, but I guess I will find out tonight.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please let me know! I really like to get reviews, they let me know how I'm doing on my stories and if you have anything to say about my writings please tell me, I love to have ways to improve my writings. Please review!


	4. Monday Night RAW

**Okay this is a little longer. Over 2000 words in one chapter is pretty good if you ask me :) .  
Before we go on, for those of you reading Better than Drugs. I will not be updating for a while, my regular computer has a bad virus on it and i cant use it. I'm on my back up and this is the only story I can remember what i wrote on so please for give me and please be patient while it's being fixed. Please read.  
**

* * *

I slowly woke up later that day and smiled as I saw Nathan sleeping peacefully beside me. I can barely remember that last time I was this happy with him it was the first time we ever had sex together. I was tiered and breathing heavily and in dire need of some sleep. I laid my head in his chest smiling as I drifted of to sleep with my loving boyfriend. Remembering that night made me smile but it also makes me miss the times before he was such an ass. I loved how he would randomly come to my house with flowers and we would sit on the couch and watch a romantic movie then drift off to sleep. I really miss those times, he is and was the love of my life but I hate his mood swings he keeps having. One minute he's all smiles and the next he's going to kill you if you look at him wrong. Nobodies perfect and he's extremely far from it. Maybe he will regain my love for him tonight during RAW, only if he can show me if can be a real man and show that he wont be jealous if a guy looks at me, or runs into me. I want him over that then he will have my love back but until then it's a strong like.

I sat up in bed and stretched, hoping not to wake Nathan as I got out of bed. I slowly got out of bed then looked at my alarm clock. Its 2:30 and we aren't even out of bed yet. I walked over to his side of the bed and sat beside him, laying my hand on his chest and shaking him slightly.

"Nathan, baby, wake up we've got to get ready to leave for RAW." I said in a loving soft voice as I tried to wake him up. He didn't move so I leaned down and kissed him. Out of no where he wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me on top of him, deepening the kiss in the process.

"Nathan" I said as I broke the kiss. "we've got to get up and get showers so we can get to RAW so we can get good seats."

"I don't want to get up, I want to stay here and make love to you."

"As much fun as that sounds we cant. It's 2:30 and I want to leave here by five."

"Why so early? I didn't think it started till seven."

"It does start at seven but I want to have good seats. I have tickets for the floor but if we don't get there early we wont be able to get front row like I want."

"Oh, I see." He said with a smile. I gave him a quick peck on the lips then got out of bed. "Come you." I said with a smile as I walked into the bathroom. I heard him get out of the bed and come into the bathroom behind me. He closed the door then picked me up started to kiss me. He managed to get the shower on without breaking our heated kiss. He broke the kiss and started to take my clothes off, then his. Once all our clothes were removed he carried me into the shower.

After our steamy shower, no pun intended, we got dressed. I went down stairs to try and find something to eat since I slept straight through lunch. As I was looking for something to eat I heard Nathan coming down the stairs.

"What ya doing?" He asked in a funny voice as he walked into the kitchen.

"Looking for something to eat, I'm starving."

"Why don't we leave here early and grab something on the way to the arena."

"Okay, let me go grab my purse and shoes then we can go." I said with a smile as I closed the cabinets then walked passed Nathan. As I was walking out he grabbed my ass, I turned around and gave him 'the look.'

"What?"

"Don't start we don't need round two in the kitchen floor."

"Why not?" he whined

"Because I don't want to have sex hair at RAW we could be on live TV."

"Okay fine." He said with a pout. "Now, get up stairs you sexy ass before I change my mind." He said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him then ran off up the stairs with him behind me. As I ran into our room laughing he caught me and spun me around as we laughed.

"I love you." I said as he sat me on my feet and I turned to look at him.

"I love you two baby." He said with a smile before kissing me.

Later that day we finished eating and went to the arena. There were maybe five people there, waiting to get good seats. As we stood around and talked to the other WWE fans I couldn't help but notice someone walking towards us. When the person go to us I realized it was a security guard.

"Alright guys I'm not here to burst your bubble or anything but I was sent out her by one of the superstars and they wanted me to ask you guy if ya'll would be willing to help with a promo. Oh and if you do help you all will receive a backstage pass, free tickets and if you purchased tickets you will be refunded just for helping." As soon as he finished talking I was almost jumping with excitement. Everyone agreed and we walked around the arena and to some weird bunker thing. I saw cameras, lights, microphones, and none other than John Cena standing there with some of the crew.

After the director told us what to do they began to shoot the promo. Right when they took a break I saw John look at me with an extremely sexy look on his face. 'He's so much better looking in person than on TV.' I thought as I looked at him while biting my bottom lip. I heard someone clear their throat then realized it was Nathan who was standing beside me.

"What are you doing?" He asked while looking at me and giving me a terrible look.

"Nothing." That was a lie but maybe he will buy it.

"I'm not stupid Marissa, you were checking Cena out." He said I could tell he was getting madder by the second.

"No, I was simply looking at him, see." I said then turned around to find John Cena right behind me. "WHOA!"

"Sorry to interrupt but is everything okay over here?" He asked as he looked at Nathan then at me, but with a much sweeter tone.

"Everything is fine!" Nathan snapped.

"Okay." He said then walked off, but not before giving me a caring smile.

"Don't you dare look at him again you understand?!" Nathan said as he grabbed my arm so only I could here how made he really was. I nodded and sighed. I knew the good guy act wouldn't last. It never does.

Once the fan promo video was finished it was almost time for RAW to start. I thought we were going to have terrible seats but come to find out that we had reserved seats, courtesy of the WWE. As RAW started I couldn't help but smile as I heard John Cena's theme hit. I looked over at Nathan and saw him glaring at me. I turned my head back towards the rap just in time to see John step out. Before he slide into the ring he came over to me and handed me his hat. I took the hat and was in awe ad he got into the ring. I was going to put it on the I saw writing on the bill on the inside of the cap. It read:

'_I saw what happened earlier and I'm sorry he's treating you like that. That aint a real man if he doesn't know how to treat a beautiful woman like yourself. If you ever want a real man call me.' _His phone number was written on there as well. I could have died, but instead I put the hat on and watched as John kicked Dolph Ziggler's ass. I looked over at Nathan and he was glaring at John. John would look up at me then see Nathan glaring at him, then focus on his match.

As RAW came to a close I couldn't help but think about John's number that was on this hat. I took the hat off and put the number into my phone. I put the hat back on then text him.

'Hi this is the girl you gave your hat to earlier. Thanks for what you said and giving me your hat that was very sweet of you, and by the way I'm Marissa.' I sent the message then smiled. He seems like a great guy. Not two minutes later my phone buzzed, with a text. I opened my phone and read the text from John.

'No problem, I do really think your beautiful and if that is your boyfriend or husband or whatever, he needs to treat you right.'

'Thanks, he's my boyfriend and he's very protective of me. He doesn't normally act like that, he's just got a tad bit of jealousy issues.'

'Tad bit? I say it's a lot but that's just me.'

'I know it's a lot but he's normally real nice.'

'Oh well if he give you anymore trouble, tell me, I'll take care of him.'

'Thanks. I've got to get going so I don't fall up the stairs.'

'I would do it to. Text me later, I really want to get to know you.'

'I will, thanks again for the hat! J'

'No problem.'

Once Nathan and I got back home it was time for the screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" He screamed as he closed the front door.

"What was what?" I asked as I walked into the house.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU WERE BASICLLY UNDRESSING HIM WITH YOUR EYES!"

"So there's nothing wrong with looking. This is a free country." I said as I turned to look at him.

"THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT WHEN YOUR BOYFRIND IS STANDING THERE WATCHING YOU!""So, I didn't break a law, I'm going to bed." I said I turned to walk off.

"NO YOUR NOT!" He said before grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him.

"Let go of me Nathan." I said between gritted teeth.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Please." He let go of me then pushed me out of the way as he made his way to the living room. I went up stairs, locking the door behind me before texting John.

'Hi again J'

'There you are, I was starting to wonder if you would text me again.

'Sorry about that my bf was being an ass.'

'Sorry to here that. Hey to take your mind off him why don't you come meet me at a the club.'

'If I could get out of the house I would but Nathan is wont let me leave without being with me unless I'm going to work.'

'Try, I really want to see you again.'

'Okay I'll try. No promises I will be able to come but I'll try.'

'Good. See you soon babe.'

'See ya.' Babe? He really called me that? I like it. There's a big chance I'm going to cheat in Nathan but at this point I don't care. He cheats on me I know he does. If he didn't he wouldn't say other girls names while we are having sex. He says it's nothing but I know its something. I'm done with him, I will break up with him, but first I'm going to have some fun with him then he's history. No more Miss. Nice girl any more. I'm going to drop him like a pair of dirty sock, but not until the perfect time. He'll see.


	5. Cheating?

~Marissa's POV~

I changed into a sexy dress with a long coat then walked down stairs. Nathan was watching some porn movie.

"I'm going out with some friends, be back later." I said as I stood at the front door. He apparently didn't hear me since he didn't even move. "Later, ass." I said then walked out of the house with my keys and purse. If he has enough nerve to ignore me while watching porn in front of me then I have enough nerve to walk out and go party with another man. As I sat in my car texting John, telling him I was on my way, I saw Nathan walk out of the house. He went to his car, got in and drove off. I got curious so I followed him. I drove for maybe two minutes then he pulled into a random drive way. Once he got out of the car he knocked on the front door and some woman answered the door. She pulled him to her kissing him, while walking into the house and closing the door behind them. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I watched him kissing another woman. I knew he was cheating but I didn't want to admit it to myself and now I know it's true. I drove off never looking back.

Once I made it to the club I saw John standing there waiting on me. I got out of my car and went to him.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Hey…" I said lowly as I looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing…"

"Something's wrong." He said the lifted my chin with his fingers so he could look at me. "Please tell me. I want to help.""My boyfriend…um….cheated on me. I caught him." I said as more tears fell from my eyes.

~John's POV~

I pulled Marissa into my arms and held her close as she cried. I know I meet her only earlier today but I feel like known her forever. I cant believe that ass could treat her like that. She deserves way more than that.

"Shh… It's okay. He doesn't know how to treat a women if all he's going to do is cheat on her." I will do everything in my power to keep Marissa from going back to him. I want her with me. I want to be her boyfriend and show her how a real man will treat her.

"If you don't feel like going in here you don't have to. I don't want you to have a shity time." I said as continued to hold her.

"I don't really but I wanted to be with you." She said as she pulled back to look at me.

"Well if you want to be with me so bad, we can go back to my hotel room and talk." I told her with a smile. She nodded as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "Good, you want to follow me?"

"Yeah sure." She walked off to her car and got in it. I walked to my rental car, got in and went to the hotel with Marissa behind me.

When we got to the hotel, I parked my car then waited on Marissa at the door to the hotel. When she walked up to me I grabbed her hand and we walked inside. Little did I know, there were reporters, paparazzi and fans in the lobby. Before we got in the door I handed Marissa my room key.

"Go to room 115 on the third floor. I'll be there soon." She nodded then walked inside before me. Once she was on the elevator I went inside then got bombarded by the people inside. Maybe this wont take long.

~Marissa's POV~

When I got off the elevator I went to the John's room then I was meet by a short brown haired girl and I think it's AJ Lee. She's much shorter than she looks.

"Hi." She said with a bubbly smile.

"Hi…" I replied then tried to go in to John's room but she stopped me.

"Why are you going in John's room?" She asked.

"He's my friend and I haven't seen him in a while, so I'm here to see him." Total lie but maybe she will get off my case and let me go in.

"Oh, were is he?""In the lobby, there were tons of paparazzi and fans so he apparently got stopped by them.""Oh, how did you get the key to his room?" What is this, twenty questions?

"He handed it to me before we walked inside."

"Oh…" Before she had a chance to continue I unlocked the door and went inside, closing the door behind me. I'm in no mood to talk. I hate to be rude to her but I'm just very upset and sleepy. I walked into the room and looked around taking in the sight before me. Everything to the king size bed to the desk in the corner. This room is amazing. The color of the walls was a dark green with a few pictures of random things. It looked perfect in my eyes. The carpet was a dark green with small light green spots in it, the lamps on either side where clear based. I couldn't get enough of it. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. I laid back and stared up at the ceiling so I could clear my head then there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door looking through the peep hole before opening it.

"That took a lot longer than I wanted it to, sorry about that." John said as he came into the room.

"It's fine." I said as I walked in and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he came and sat beside me.

"Nothing, I just need sometime to think."

"About?"

"My boyfriend and my stupid life…"

"Oh, you don't have a stupid life, your boyfriend does but not you."

"He's such an ass hole! I cant stand to be around him anymore. I want someone that wont cheat on me, someone that…" I stood up and started to pace the room. "someone that wont scream and yell at me and treat me like shit!" I felt tears start to slide down my checks. I hate my life. "I just feel like crawling in a hole and dying." I said crying even harder. Seconds later I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw John holding me close.

"It's okay, I'll be here for you. Don't worry."

"Thanks John, but I barley know you.."

"I wont hurt you or take advantage of you." I looked into his and smiled. They look so inventing and warm. I hope to hell after I call it quits with Nathan I can go out with John. Out of no where John started to move closer to me until his lips where on mine. 'Whoa! I was not expecting that!' I thought as I closed my eyes and sank into the kiss. His lips are so soft and warm. I never thought I could melt on some ones lips until now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. My tears completely melted away as picked me up and carried me to the bed. He fell back onto it with me still in his arms, not once breaking the kiss in the process. I felt him put his hands on my ass and start to squeeze. That's where I draw the line, until we've known each other a while.

I broke the kiss and looked down at him, with apologetic eyes.

"John, I think's kind of early to be doing this. Yes I like you but we meet like two hours ago… I hate to be like this but I don't feel right going all the way."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I let my hormones get the best of me."

"It's okay, when we've known each other for longer then we can just not right now."

"Okay, can you at least stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, my boyfriend will never know I'm gone."

"good." I rolled off of him and laid beside him.

A few minutes later John and I where under the covers and cuddled up together. I hope I like being with him. Nathan is an asshole and I like being with John. Maybe when I break up with Nathan, John and I will have a chance…


	6. It's over!

I woke up sometime the next morning and John was holding me close. I rolled over on my side and faced him. I smiled and looked at him. He's so handsome when he's asleep. I rolled back on my other side and grabbed my phone off the night stand. It's time to finish things with Nathan for once and for all. Right when I was going to text him my phone started to ring. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?"' I said quietly as I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake John up.

"Where the hell are you?" He sounds like he's in SUCH a good mood.

"Well good morning to you to."

"Whatever where are you."

"I stayed at Samantha's house after we left the club…" Big ass lie… 'I stayed with a guy he's so damn good in bed unlike you!' That's what I wanted to say to him but I didn't since it's also a lie…

"Get your ass home… I don't like you being gone… I miss you."

"Hell of away to show it! I'm not coming home. I'm done with you and your sorry ass! I've had enough!"

"Marissa, you don't mean that…"

"Oh I don't do I? I want you and your shit out of my house when I get home I never want to see your cheating ass again..."

"Marissa, no, I can't live without you… I'll kill myself."

"Oh well not my problem… I'm done!"

"Marissa, don't hang up on me."

"Why not Nathan I'm sick of all your lies and you saying you love me then throwing me into tables and hitting me. I hate and I also hate finding you in our house in the guest bedroom with your dick in another women I'm sick of it. I hate you and your lies not more Nathan! No more, I'm finished with you and your shit!"

"Marissa, you have no idea how sorry I am. I do love you my temper just got the best of me and I want us to be together, Marissa marry me and let me show you how much I can love you. I want you to be the mother of my children and the woman that I spend the rest of my life with. Please Marissa, please be my wife." I could tell he was crying but I didn't care.

I let out and evil laugh before saying. "You really think that I want to marry you, after all the bull shit you have put me through?""Yes, I told you I was sorry and I will do everything in my power to make you happy and be there for you whenever you need me.""I can't trust you and more Nathan, where done and I don't want to be with you anymore. I finally found someone that will love me and treat me like the human being I am. I will no longer be a punching bag, no, I will be loved and taken care of by a wonderful man.""Who in the hell did you find?"

"I'm not telling you. If I tell you, you will hurt him and I will not put him in any harm, well maybe you will be the one in harm. He's much bigger than you, stronger, and faster than you. I'm not scared if putting him in harm's way but I'm still not telling you who it is.""Do I know him?""Yes and no, depends on how you define know.""It's Cena isn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not, I refuse tell you."

"Whatever, but please Marissa please come home to me, I want you here with me."

"NO! Nathan I told you I was done I will not come home to you. When I get there you better be gone and I swear if you're not gone I will call the cops and they will arrest your ass for trespassing."

"You don't mean that, you don't have the nerve to call the cops. You're too much of a sissy to call the cops."

"Oh really, I'm the sissy? I'm not the one fighting with a woman about moving out of her house."

"I'll be gone but I won't promise I'll be gone forever. I'll get you back Marissa, you will be mine forever.""Whatever, bitch!" I hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into the bedroom and John was lying on the bed, he looked up at me sat on the beside him.

"It's over." I said looking at John.

"What's over?" He asked.

"Me and Nathan, my cheating ex, I broke up with him. I can't stand his ass any longer."

"Well, why don't me and you start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight how about me and you go on a proper first date"

"I'd like that." I said with a smile.

"What time?"

"It doesn't matter to me I just need to go to my house and take a shower and put on some nicer clothes."

"What about eight?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Okay I'll pick you up at around seven thirty.""Okay," I stood and grabbed my shoes. "Guess I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye John." I said with a smile then turned and went to the door. The second I opened the door I felt Johns hand on my wrist. He turned me towards him and kissed me. I let go of the door knob and wrapped my arms around his neck. Damn I love his kisses. There so soft and sweet tasting. The more I'm with him the more I forget about my terrible past. Maybe he's the one that is my man. The one that's made for me, the one I can call mine and be the father of my children and the love of my life.

Once the kiss broke I looked at John and smiled.

"Maybe we can continue that tonight." I said with a smile.

"Of course we can." He said with a smile. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before opening the door.

"See you tonight." I said with a smile.

"Tonight" He said with a smile before the door closed. I walked down the hall with a smile on my face knowing this is the new start. The new start of my new relationship with an amazing guy.

* * *

**Well that's it for now but next chapter will be John and Marissa's first date and a little more… **


	7. Not tonight

**Please tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

It was six o'clock and I was still trying to find something to wear. I've been trying to find something since I left the hotel. Nathan was gone, so I had nothing to worry about until I found a note on my dresser, from Nathan of course!

'Marissa,

Sorry about earlier I wasn't thinking, I knew you wouldn't marry me. How stupid can I be? I don't want to marry a bitch like you! But I will have you as mine! I'll get you back Marissa. That's a promise, that's a promise I know I will keep. Soon, I will have you locked up; you will be there for me when ever in the hell I want you! I will never let you go, I'll fuck when I want, get blowjobs, when I want. Trust me Marissa, my sweet Marissa, I'll have you as mine that's a one hundred percent promise.

Love,

Nathan'

I was scared shitless… I didn't know what to do so I grabbed my phone and called John.

"Hello?" He answered.

"John, I need you."

"Already and we haven't even gone on our date yet? Marissa you can't be doin' that." He said.

"No I need you to protect me, my ex left me a terrible letter and I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what to do."  
"I'll be there shortly, it will be okay Marissa I'll protect you."

"Thank you John, please hurry."

"Don't worry I'm leaving now."

"Can we stay on the phone till you get here? I don't even want the thought of being alone."

"Yes, we can."

"Ugh, John… what are we going to do when you leave to go back on the road?"

"Come with me…"

"Seriously, don't you think your boss will get mad?"

"No not if you stay on my bus when I do interviews and shows. But other than that you can do whatever…"

"Awesome. Okay what should I wear for our date, blue jeans and a t-shirt or a dress?" I asked as I fumbled through my closet.

"Not a dress, the restaurant we are going to isn't that fancy."

"Okay," I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a belt.

"Wear nothing my Marissa, my sweet, sweet Marissa." I heard his voice, I knew it was him, Nathan was here. I stopped and took a deep breath, turning around slowly.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at him, my voice shaky.

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you I was going to have you back."

"Marissa is everything okay?" John asked.

"I hate you Nathan, get out of my house."

"NO! You're mine Marissa I won't leave without you!" I tried to run past him but he caught me.

"JOHN HELP!" I screamed as I dropped my phone on the floor when Nathan grabbed me.

"He can't help you, he's not here."

"Or am I?" John's here, thank God!

"You bitch ass, leave!"

"Not until you let go of my girlfriend!" He let go of me, shoving me on to the bed. Nathan bolted towards John but John stopped him with a close line. He hit the floor and I immediately grabbed my phone off the floor and called the cops.

When the cops arrived John had Nathan tied in ropes and on the floor in the living room. We were cuddled up on the couch when they came in to my house. When they finally had Nathan in cuffs and left I was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket as I rocked myself back and forth. I was terrified. I can't believe he did that. John sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me trying to help me.

"It's okay Marissa, he's gone now." He said as he held me close.

"I know but I can't believe he did that. I don't think I can go out tonight John, not after that…"

"It's okay I understand, you've been to hell and back in just a few minutes, I don't expect you to want to go out."  
"Thanks John, Can you still stay with me?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course, I don't want to leave alone you need to protected and I'm here to do that."

"Thank you John." I said before giving him a passionate kiss. He pulled me into his lap then started to rub my back. I can't do that right now I'm still a little crazy from earlier.

"John," I said as I broke away from him, "I can't do that tonight. I'm too freaked from earlier."

"It's okay Marissa; I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm going too fast."

"Please don't be mad, I normally would love to do that, and if it wasn't for earlier we would be upstairs right now having the greatest sex ever but I just can't right now."

"I'm not mad; I understand I was moving way to fast."

"How about I go and make us some dinner and we watch a movie." I said with a smile, trying to change the subject.

"Okay that sounds like a plan to me." He said with a smile.

I gave him a quick kiss then got up and went into the kitchen. I wanted to make something good but I didn't know what… Spaghetti! That's perfect, it's easy and nobody can turn it down.

After I finally decided on what to make I made everything and was finishing up when John walked in.

"Need any help?" He asked as he walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well if you will grab a bowl for me that would be great." I said with a smile.

"Sure, where are they?"

"Cabinet above the sink." I said as I continue to stir the sauce for the spaghetti I was making. He grabbed the bowl and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said with a smile as I took the bowl from him. I poured the sauce in to the bowl and right when almost all of it was out it spilt out and got all over my hand. "SHIT!" I screamed as I basically threw the bowl and pot on to the counter and grabbed a sink towel.

"You okay Marissa?" John asked as he realized what happened, then handed me a towel.

"Yeah, but note to self-that's fucking hot!" John laughed as I got the hot sauce off my hand. He helped me clean up the floor.  
"Now that's cleaned up, you ready to eat?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" John said then we fixed our plates.

We went in to the living room and sat on the couch. We watched a random TV show while eating.

After we finished eating we put our dishes in the sink then went and sat on the couch. I really like spending time with him, it's relaxing.

"You're not mad about earlier are you?" I asked looking at him as I sat beside him.

"No! Of course not, why would I be mad, you were almost raped I couldn't be mad…" He said as held me close.

"Thanks for understanding John." I said with a smile before kissing him. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled away and looked at him.  
"John..." I said with a smile.

"What?" He asked then started to kiss my neck.  
"Please don't...stop" I moaned as I threw my head back. I felt him smile against my neck as I put my hands on the back on his neck, pushing him against me more. Damn he's good at this.  
"Let's take this up stairs." John said as he pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. I nodded and John stood up and carrying me up stairs.

When we got up stairs an into my bed room, John laid me on my bed and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. I know I didn't want to do this tonight but I really am feeling this. He has such a big impact on me and my emotions. Just when John was about to take off my shirt my phone rang.

"John- Stop, I've to get that." I reached over and grabbed my phone off the night stand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes, Marissa, this is Officer Tom from the police station. We need you and your husband to come down to the station we need to ask you a few questions."  
"Okay no problem but um... he's not my... um... never mind. When do we need to be down there?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine thirty."

"Thanks, be there tomorrow at nine thirty." I hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong baby? " John asked as he rubbed my back.

"We have to be at the police station tomorrow at nine thirty so they can question us about Nathan."

"Okay, that's no problem I just have to take a day or two off then we will be set."

"And get fake wedding bands..." I mumbled under my breath as I turned my head to the side, making no eye contact with John.

"What? Did you say fake wedding bands?" I nodded still not looking at him. "Why?"  
"He said you and your husband and I didn't have the nerve to correct him."

"Oh, we can tell them tomorrow, let's get some sleep." John said standing up.

"Where you going?" I asked looking up at him.

"To sleep on the couch..."

"No stay with me please." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... I will feel much safer with you in here with me."

"Okay." He walked back over to the bed, slipped his shoes off and climbed in bed beside me. Before he laid down he took his shirt off then laid down. I couldn't help but stare.

"What?" He asked looking up at me.

"Nothing, just an up close and personal look at your abs... damn..." He smiled at me and pulled me down, kissing me. When the kiss broke I laid beside him and he pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. I feel so much safer being in John's arms. He's such great guy and no he's holding me while I sleep, to make sure I'm okay. Yesterday was ruff but John made it all better.

* * *

**Okay finally I updated, I think I took a while but that's just me. :P please forgive me for taking so long. Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Crazy for you

**Song in this is Crazy for you by Madonna; I don't not own the song or anything to do with the WWE. John Cena owns himself...**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Please read and review! :)  
**

* * *

~John's POV~

I woke up the morning and Marissa was still asleep. I smiled at her before kissing her lightly. I hope she will agree to the plan that I have for the two of us over the weekend. I finally have off time and I want to spend it with Marissa, she deserves it after all she's been through. I got out of bed and went down stairs. Once I got something to drink I went back up stairs. I walked to Marissa's room; I could hear music from in her room. 'She must have woken up.' I thought as I walked up the stairs. The door was wide open; she was dancing around the room in nothing but a pair of shorts and her bra. She must have been changing but she looked so sexy. I leaned up against the door frame and smiled at her. She has no idea I'm watching her but that won't last long. I whistled and smiled at her. She screeched and turned around; she stopped and looked at me with a death glare.  
"Why did you do that, you scared me?" She said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't resist, to tempting." I said with a smile looking over at her. She walked over to me and smiled.  
"You need to get ready babe we have to be at the police station in an hour."  
"How would you like to spend three or four days in Tampa, at my place?" I asked her with a smile.  
"That was random..." She said with a laugh, "but I would love to, it would be fun..." She said with a smile.

"Okay now lets go to the police station then we will come back here get our things and go to my place in Tampa." She nodded then kissed me. She grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom and changed.

~Marissa's POV~

As I stood in the bathroom after I finished changing then I realized I had a hickie on my neck. 'How did I get that?' I thought to myself. I covered it up with some makeup then walked out. John was sitting on the bed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a sexy white t-shirt and black shoes. He looked fine.

"You ready?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yep, hey can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." He said with a smile.

"How did I get a hickey on my neck I don't remember getting that."

"I may have had something to do with that." He said with a grin. I walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Well when we get back maybe you can give me more of them." I said with a smile before kissing him. I up wrapped my arms and walked out of the room leaving him high and dry. I'll probably pay for that later but that doesn't bother me one bit.

I walked down stair and grabbed my purse and went to my car. I got in and waited for John to come out. I turned one the radio and Crazy for you by Madonna was on.

"_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"_

"Who you crazy for?" John asked as he opened the door. I screamed and looked at him.

"Damn John why did you scare me like that?" He busted out laughing and looked at me as he got into the driver's seat.

"I had to, I couldn't pass that up. You weren't paying attention so I had to take the opportunity." I sat there silently like he really pissed me up or something.

He drove out of my driveway and we drove to the police station. I was quiet the entire time. I wasn't really mad at him I just wanted to see how bad it annoyed him. He kept looking over at me and I would just sit there acting like I was pissed beyond belief. I heard him take a deep breath then let it out.

"Come on Marissa please talk to me. Why are you mad at me I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to see your sexy face?" I just sat there and looked out the window. This was fun. I smiled to myself and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"I'm not mad at you John, I just wanted to see what you would do... I'm crazy for you, I could never be mad at you." I said with a smile. He pulled into a parking space at the police station and put the car in park. I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed over the seat to him. I didn't say anything as I crashed my lips to his in a fiery kiss. I felt his hands slide down to my ass and squeeze it gently. I moaned to his mouth as he pulled me closer to him. When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily. I smiled at him before climbing back over to my seat. I straightened my hair out and opened my door.

"We will finish that when we get out of here." I said with a smile before climbing out of the car and closing my door. John got out of the car and walked over to me, grabbing my hand as we walked inside hand in hand. I was nervous to see Nathan again but John here and I knew I was safe.

When we got into some room John and I were told to sit down and the inspector would be right with us. We sat down and I was shaking like a crazy person. John grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry, there will be cops everywhere and Nathan will be in cuffs, you have nothing to worry about." He said in a reassuring tone. I smiled and nodded.

"I know I just don't want to see him again. It's so nerve wracking."

"I know baby, just remember that he can't hurt you and I will be right here if he tries." Right when he said that the door opened and my stomach dropped. He slowly walked in and grinned as soon as he saw me. I glared at him and watched him sit down. Man how I wanted to jump on him and beat the ever living shit out of him. He sat across the table from me and kept a weird looking expression on his face. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Once again I'm sorry for this taking so long... **


	9. You will be mine again

**Kind of a crappy chapter but I hope you like it. Am I the only one that hates Nathan? LOL You will really hate him later on I promise! :)**

* * *

~Marissa's POV~

As I sat in the police station looking at Nathan, I was glaring at him. He was smiling snugly at me. He looked content and happy. Why is he so happy looking? He's in jail not in some play house.

"Marissa, tell me what happened in yours and Nathans relationship."

"Well, we started dating a few years back, he was the sweetest, calmest, most caring guy in the world. But when he moved into my house everything changed. He started screaming and yelling at me for no good reason. The about a week ago I caught him cheating on me, which I know isn't illegal but he broke my heart. Then he threw me into a table. He apologized for it then he screamed at me the next night. I left to go to a party I sat in the driveway and saw him leaving the house so, I followed. He drove to a house I've never seen before he went to the door and a woman answered. My thoughts where confirmed, he was cheating I broke up with him the next morning then he said he would get me back. He was in my house he was going to rape me." I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall form my eyes as I remembered all the terrible things he did to me. John rubbed my back soothingly.

"Nathan did you really do those things?" Nathan nodded and continued to look at me. I was actually kind of scared of him; he looked like he really wanted to hurt me.

"Well it won't be decided until a court date but I know you will be serving at least three years in a federal prison, maybe longer." I sighed a happily knowing I won't have to worry about him for a while. Detective Johnson stood up and shock mine and John's hands before walking out I gave Nathan one last death glare before standing up and going to the door with John.

"Oh Marissa, just because I'm going to be behind bars means nothing. You will be mine again. I promise." I flipped him off before walking out, not taking one last look behind me.

When John and I got to my house I went to my room and I collapsed on my bed, we stayed quiet the entire way home. John was mad because of Nathan and I didn't know how to take all of this in. I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling until I heard the door open. I looked over and John sat beside me.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I acted on the way home. I was pissed at what Nathan said. He will never get you back you are mine and I will keep you safe, even if that means you coming on the road with me. I promise to keep you safe." I was shocked, we've only known each other three days and he already wants me to go on the road with him? I'm good with it but I want to know more about him first.

"Hey John," I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked at me.

"If you want me on the road with you I want to know more about you. Who knows? You could be some kind of undercover spy and I would have no idea.

He chuckled and looked at me. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"Um, is everything a little too much to ask for?" I asked with a sly smile.

"No as long as you promise to tell me everything about you when I'm done."  
"Deal." We playfully shook hands and he started his life long story.

We stayed in my room and talked for five hours. I didn't know that time was just passing by like a breeze. By the time we realized what time it was we knew everything about each other. I really wanted to meet his family; they seemed like very nice people; by the way John was talking he really cares for them and especially his brothers.

"I'm going to go get a shower I'll be back soon." I said before getting up. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

~John's POV~

Damn I want Marissa so bad right now. I can't get here out of my head; she's all I think about. Her smile, her laugh, her body, just the way she talks turns me on. I don't think I'm in love with her just yet, but I strong feelings for her. I know she isn't ready for anything just yet but when she is, I'm going to have her and make love to her as long as I can. Yes, I said make love but I don't want to just fuck her I want to be easy with her and make her feel amazing.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the bathroom door opened. Marissa came out of the bathroom her hair was wet and hanging around her around her shoulders, she looked beautiful in my eyes.

"Wow." Was all I could say as I looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said with a blush. I stood up and walked to her grabbing her hips and pulling her to me. I captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulled me closer, if possible, to her. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her on it. I ran my hands up her sides but she grabbed my hands and stopped me.

"John," She said looking at me. "I'm sorry I can't do this. I'm just not ready." She had apologetic eyes.

"It's okay Marissa, I understand. You've been through a lot and I don't want to push you. I'm going way to fast."

"It's okay John, but you don't have to stop kissing me." She said with a smile as she bit her bottom lip. I kissed her with way more passion than before.

We spent at least half the night making out and doing a little bit of talking. I could see a future with her, and when I say future I mean the rest of my life. She's amazing. I can't wait for the future. It looks bright for us, us as a couple.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know! I appreciate it!**


	10. Moving in part 1

**Sorry it took so long to update... Writers block sucks! The next chapter will be up soon. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

~John's POV~

The next morning I woke and saw Marissa looking at me with a smile.  
"Good morning." She said with a smile.  
"Good morning to you too beautiful." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked with a smile.

"Um... I have a guess..." I said as I pulled her to me and kissing her.

"No, I meant outside. It's a pretty day out and I want to do something outside."

"Okay, do you still want to go to Florida?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it and I want to move there. I want to move away from here. I don't want to be anywhere near Nathan. I don't want him to find me when he gets out of prison."

"Oh okay, you can live with me."  
"Wait what?!"

"Yes, I want you to. You will be safe and I won't have to worry about you when I'm gone. I really want you to live with me and you can even come on the road with me some. As long as I can get it approved by Mr. McMahon."

"You have to get that kind of stuff approved? It's your bus."  
"I know but when you're being watched 24/7 you can never be too careful."

"24/7? Really? No privacy huh?"

"Not really, I mean yeah I love my job but it does come with some bad things like paparazzi and shit like that."

"I'm sure."

_**-TWO WEEKS LATER, MOVING TO FLORDIA-**_

~Marissa's POV~

I was nervous about moving. I don't know anybody and I defiantly don't know my way around. I hope John can help me get around. Once John came and got me we went on our journey to Florida. We decided to drive but the bad thing is it's extremely boring. I turned on the radio and listened to whatever was on. I eventually fell asleep.

**~Marissa's Dream~**

**I laid in bed wanting John, he was gone once again and I'm at home, in our house pregnant with his child. He has no idea; I can't find the nerve to tell him. I'm four months pregnant and showing already I hope John brings it up so all I have to do is tell him. I'm worried. I was just about asleep when I heard the front door open. I slowly got up, grabbed a baseball bat and made my way down stairs, slowly. When I got down stairs the living room light was on and I saw a huge shadow. I looked around the corner and saw John. I quietly dropped the bat and walked behind John tapping him on the shoulder.**

"**Well, I didn't expect you to be up." He said with a smile as he turned around. He looked down at me and made a weird face. "Um... I hate to be this way baby but did you gain some weight?"  
I smiled lightly at him before answering. "Yes and no."  
"How is that possible?"**

"**If I'm pregnant it is..." I said quietly.**

"**What?"**

"**I'm pregnant..." He took a deep breath and looked at me.**

"**With my child."  
"Yes, with your child are you mad?"  
"No, but I do want to think about this..." he said before walking into the weight room.**

**DAMN IT! I can't believe that he did that! I love John to death but why did he do that? I sunk on the couch and cried my eyes out. I hope after thinks about it he will be happy.**

"**HOLY FUCK, I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" I heard John shout from the weight room. I smiled to myself before getting up and walking to the weight room. I opened the door and I couldn't believe what I saw. He wrecked the room, he looked upset.**

**~End Dream~**

I woke up and sat straight up with a gasp.

"Marissa, are you okay?" John asked as he laid his hand on my leg, rubbing it lightly.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream..."  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Do you want kids?"  
"Maybe one day... Why?"  
"In my dream I was four months pregnant and I told you and you had a break down and destroyed your weight room."  
"What, I would never do that!"

"I don't know, maybe just a bad dream."

"Maybe"

When we got to Johns house he opened the front door and walked in. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I slowly walked in as I looked around. I heard John laugh and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked as I looked at his smiling face.

"You are so mesmerized at looking around the house."  
"It's pretty."  
"Care to see up stairs?" He asked. I nodded; he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. He showed me the rooms and then we stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and I was shocked. For a guy John has great taste. The brown furniture, a nice brown rug it was a great room.

"Don't say anything about this room, my ex-wife decorated it and I haven't had time to get rid of it."  
"Oh..."  
"Do you want to go with me? I know you have better taste than me so you can help me pick it out."

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Let's go now and get it over with so we can get back and get this shit out."  
"Okay" I smiled before we walked down stairs.

We left and went to a furniture store. John let me led the way as we looked around. It took me three hours to find something, but I found something and it suite John and myself.

"I like it." John said as he looked at the stuff I was standing in front of.

"You do?"  
"Yeah, it will be perfect for our room." He said I looked up at him.

"Our room?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, I want you to sleep in my room, so I can have you in my arms."  
"I like that idea." I said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"I'll be right back." He said before pulling away from me and walking towards the front desk. I took a deep breath and looked at the furniture. The bed had a dark brown head bored and foot bored and it's a Texas king size bed. Some kind of rail type thing around the mattress that's about a foot long all the way around it; along with a matching dresser, two night stands and a desk. I absolutely love it.

A few minutes later John came back with a lady that put a sold sign on everything.

"Okay Mr. Cena this will be delivered tomorrow morning around ten."  
"Okay thank you." He said before she walked off.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked out. I was ready to go home, move the old furniture, get ready for the new, unpack and rest. Tomorrow will be crazy.

**Please Review!**


	11. Moving in part 2 & pool fun

**Okay so I want to start by saying I am extremely sorry it has taken me so long to update I've CRAZY! :P But here it is chapter 11 and the first... wait a minute not gonna spoil it, you read and find out! :P Please review!**

* * *

As soon as John and I got home we started to move all of his old bed room furniture out. I realized how heavy those things are when I started to pick up on them. Good thing John had some of his friends come over help him. I sat on the couch and watched as they tried to get all this stuff down the stairs. They looked like idiots. John was cussing them every few seconds trying to make them do right but I don't think it worked to well when they started to scream back at him. I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting.

"What are you laughing at?" John asked as he walked down the stairs carrying the bottom part of the mattress.

"Absolutely nothing." I said with a smile as I looked at him. He smiled and shook his head as he walked off.

~That night~

"Hey John!?" I yelled from upstairs as I walked into our bedroom.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked in the door.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I asked as I looked at him.

"The guest room, that's the only other room in the house that has a bed that my ex didn't fuck another guy in."

"Oh, she must have been a whore."

"She was." John said simply before walking out of the room. I followed and we went into the guest room.

~The next morning 10:00~

I woke up the next morning to beating and banging in the next room. I got out of bed; put my jeans on before opening the door to go see what all the noise was. I walked into mine and John's room and there where moving guys moving the furniture around while John was showing them where to put it. He actually put in a great place I thought it would be somewhere random, but it looked nice.

"So what do you think?" John asked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I like it, I like it a lot." I said with a smile.

"Good because we get to try it out tonight." He said before he kissed my neck.

"Why wait till tonight; why don't we try it out now?" I said with a smile before leading John over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Because there are no sheets or anything on it and we have to go get some."  
"DAMN IT! Why can't new beds come already made?"  
"Then you would just have to wash them..."  
"Okay hush you sound like a woman."  
"I sound like a woman?" He asked as he walked over to me. I nodded and smiled up at him before standing up and walking towards the door. He followed me downstairs.

We left and went to the store so we could get some sheets and bed things. Once we got back I washed the sheets and put them on the bed. After I did all that it was dark outside.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked John as I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"We can go for a late night swim."  
"Sure..." I said before walking back up stairs. When I got back down John was already out by the pool in his swim trunks holding two towels.

"How did you beat me?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"I'm good like that." He said with a smirk. I giggled then ran and dove into the deep end of the pool. As I came out of the water John was right in front of me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his as we kicked our feet in the water trying to keep ourselves from sinking. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him kissing me as he did. I melted into his lips and before I knew what was happening we started to sink. I tried to kick my feet but it did no good. John broke our kiss and pulled both of us back out of the water and pulled me into the shallow end.

"That was fun." I said with a giggle.

"I know something more fun." John said with a smirk before kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his hard on poking my thigh and I knew I was ready to go to the next step with him. I was iffy at first but now I know I'm ready.

"John..." I mumbled against his lips.

"Mm?" he mumbled as he moved his lips down to my neck.

"Inside, now." I said simply.

"Let's stay out here."  
"Sex in a pool?" I asked with as I looked at him.

"Why not, were both out here and we don't have to go anywhere."  
"Okay, but if we make a mess it's your fault and your cleaning it up."  
"Deal," He said before kissing me again.

I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew was I was sitting on the edge of the pool, with absolutely nothing on while John was kissing my neck and fingering me. I couldn't hold back the moans and the pleasure that swarmed my body was over whelming. "John, please, don't make me wait." I said in a plea to get him to move this along since I was about to die with anticipation. He didn't say a word as he moved his hand away from me and slowly entered me. I cried out with pleasure as he slid all the way into me. He gently pulled me off the side and pushed me into the wall, holding my ass. He started to thrust in and out of me while looking me deeply in the eyes. I could see the passion and lust in is his. And I saw something else and I swear its love. We haven't been together long but I still think I see it, as he could continued his pace. "Ugh, faster John, please." I begged as I threw my head back. He complied too my needs and went faster. The water was bouncing off the walls and splashing everywhere due to his fast and steady rhythm; it was almost too much for me to handle as he continued. Seconds passed like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, and days felt like years. It was pure amazing, hands down the best ever, so far. I could feel my release coming and coming fast. Seconds later it hit me like a tons of bricks and I screamed in pleasure as my climax washed over me. John came as soon as I did I could feel the warmth inside my body as he did. "I love you." John just about screamed as he came. I was too lost in the sensation to reply but I knew what I felt. Once we both came down from our highs I looked deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you too." I said with a loving smile. He smiled and kissed me holding me close.

After our fun in the pool, John and I wrapped up in our towels, went inside, got showers and went straight to bed. Worn out and in dire need of some sleep, we cuddled up in our new bed, together and in each others arms, not caring about not having clothes on we both drifted off in a much need sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Smexy huh? :3 hope you liked it! Please review!**


	12. How in the hell?

**Okay so I know this is short but there is a reason to why this is shoort. Chapter 13 will be up soon. :) Please read and review!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, next to John, I felt like a completely different person. I was relaxed and free of worry. I didn't have an annoying boyfriend next to me that wants sex every two seconds, no, I have a boyfriend that loves me for me and not just a sex slave. John is the nicest, sweetest and most caring guy I have ever been with and I know that I can be with him hopefully for the rest of my life. He is a great guy and maybe one day he will become my husband. I just want that to be a few years off. Right now I love the way things are and I want nothing to change in our relationship. As I slowly opened my eyes I loved over and John was still asleep. He's looks so peaceful when he's a sleep. I almost didn't want to but I leaned over and lightly kiss his lips. His eyes slowly opened and I looked up at him with a gently smile.  
"Good morning" I said with a smile.  
"Good morning beautiful," He said with a slight yawn, "do you like the new bed?" He asked randomly.  
"Yeah, it's comfy and the sheets are amazing." I said with a smile as I pulled the covers up more trying to warm up some.

"You cold?" I nodded and pulled the covers up more. John slide closer to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his warm body. I snuggled closer to him, taking in his warmth.

"Better?" He asked.  
"Much" I said before dosing back off to sleep.

Later that morning I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw John coming out of the bathroom dressed.

"Hey... you decided to wake up." He said with a smile as he walked over to the bed and sat down to put on his socks and shoes.

"What, a girl needs her beauty sleep. Especially when she's lived with a prick for over a year and has barely got any good sleep."

"That's true."

"So, where are you headed?" I asked as I sat up, holding the blankets around my naked form.

"The gym then I was going to bring lunch home. You wanna go?"  
"Nah, I think I'll stay here maybe work on my tan and try to un-pack some."

"Okay baby." He said as he put his last shoe on. "I'll see you when I get home." He stood up and kissed me lightly before grabbing his gym bag.

"Okay I'll be here...somewhere."  
"What do you want for lunch?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay, love you, see you when I get home."  
"Love you too, bye John." He walked out and I got up to start my day.

Once I got up I put my swim suit on and went to the pool. I want a day to relax and worry about absolutely nothing. I grabbed my phone and my ihome before going to the pool. Once I got everything set up and some music playing I jumped into the pool. I swam around for a while before going and getting on a lounge chair and lying in the sun. After I got around enough sun on the front I rolled over onto my stomach so I could get the back.

After I was outside for about two hours I decided to go back inside and get my things unpacked. Went I walked into the house the doorbell ring. I wrapped my towel around me and went to the door, opening it and seeing a delivery man holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Miss. Marissa?" He asked.

"That's me." I said with a slight smile.

"I have a delivery for you." He said handing me the flowers.

I took them with a smile, "thank you." I closed the door and walked over to the counter, setting them down and taking the note that was attached to them.

_Marissa,_

_ I hope this is the right address for your new place. I miss you my Marissa. I want you back that ass hole does not deserve you I do and as soon as I'm out of this hell hole I will have you back. I will go through hell and high water to have you back. No man can have you but me._

_I love you my Marissa,_

_ Nathan_

I almost died. I dropped the note and backed away from the flowers. How in the hell did he find me? I ran upstairs to John and my room and balled up under the covers, crying my eyes out hoping John would be home soon.

Around thirty later I heard the front door open then John's voice. "Marissa I'm home!" I jumped out of bed and flew down stairs and as soon as I got down stairs I jumped in to his arms crying like a baby. He walked over to the couch still holding me and sat down, holding me close to him.

"Marissa, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"He found me, I don't know how but he found me." I said between my tears.

"Who, Nathan, how the hell did he find you?"

"I don't know but I want him away. I moved here to be away from me and never find me again. But he did. I'm not safe here, I'm not safe anywhere."

"You're safe with me and if I can help it you will never leave my sight again. I will protect you and keep you away from that ass hole."

"Thank you John" I said before kissing him lightly. Maybe John can protect me. I don't want to be alone, I can't be alone.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? I hope you liked it please review!**


	13. He's gone

~Marissa's POV~

After supper that night John and I went upstairs. He went to sleep the second his head hit the pillow, me on the other hand I stayed up all night wondering about Nathan. I knew John was here and he could protect me but I was still worried.

The next morning John started to wake up and I closed my eyes to make it look like I was asleep.

"Marissa, baby, wake up." He said as he gently shook me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him with a tiered smile.

"Good morning beautiful sleep well?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said I knew it was a lie but I had to tell him. I couldn't tell him I haven't slept.

"Good" He kissed me with a smile before getting up and going into the bathroom.

Two weeks later and I still haven't had much sleep. John had no idea and I think that's for the best. Even if I do try to sleep I would have a nightmare and wake up. I've been on the road with John and still can't sleep I don't know what to do. I was sitting on the couch in John's bus almost asleep when John walked onto the bus.

"Marissa?" He asked as he walked up to me. "Did I wake you?" He asked as he looked at me.

"No. I was just resting my eyes." I said sitting up.

"Baby are you okay you look like you haven't slept in days.

"Try weeks." I said quietly.

"What? Baby you need to sleep it's not good for you."  
"I know but when your ex-boyfriend is stalking you and threating you, you try to sleep. He haunts me in my dreams John if I sleep I dream about him. I can't do that." I said as tears feel from my eyes.

"Baby, come here." He held out his arms and I jumped into them as I cried. "It's okay he won't get you, not while I'm alive."

"That's just the thing in my dreams he comes in and kills you then takes me so no one can find us."  
"That won't happen baby, I promise, I love you and I swear I will NOT let anything happen to you."

"Thank you baby, I love you too." I kissed him lightly. He sat on the couch and I slowly fell asleep in his arms. It felt good to sleep.

I woke up some time later and realized I was in John's bed room on the bus. I heard the TV so I got up and walked into the front.

"There's my sleeping beauty." John said with a smile. I walked over to him and got in his lap. I looked over and saw Randy Orton on the other couch.

"Hi Randy." I said sleepily.

"Hi Marissa." He said with a smile. I laid my head on John's chest and slowly went back to sleep, I hate to sleep all the time but I'm tiered.

I woke up later and I was in a strange room on a strange bed. I looked over and John was in a chair tied up and so was Randy. I jumped up and ran over to John and pulled the rag out of his mouth.

"John are you okay?" I asked as I tried to untie him.

"Get out of here, he will get you get out and call the police."

"Not without you."

"Marissa, Marissa, Marissa." I knew that voice, how did he get out of prison? I stopped what I was doing and stood up, facing Nathan.

"You son of a bitch! How could you?!"

"I told you I would have you back one way or another. You wouldn't come back so I had to take matters into my own hands."  
"NO! I want you to let my boyfriend and his friend go! I'll do what you want but don't hurt them."

"No, but you will do what I want." He came over to me and grabbed my arms. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He dragged me over to the bed and threw me on to it. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me and pulled me back to him.

"You're not going anywhere and your precious boyfriend is going to watch us make love to one another."

"NO! JOHN HELP!" I could hear the chair moving around but he couldn't get loose.

"He can't help you so shut up." He back handed me then started to take my clothes off. "And if you try to get away I will kill you boy toy then I'll kill you."

I just laid there and let the tears fall. I wanted to break away from him and beat him until he was dead but I didn't want John hurt. Once he got our clothes off he got on top of me and looked down at me. "You're beautiful." He said as he looked down at me. "Go to hell." I said as I glared up at him. He smirked then forced himself into me and I screamed at the pain. "MARISSA!" I heard John yell. "SHUT UP!" Nathan shouted. He looked at me and continued to thrust into me. It hurt like hell but I tried to make it threw it. I laid my head to the side and I saw John. He had tears rolling down his cheeks as he glared at Nathan. I looked at him as well as tears ran down my cheeks. Nathan used his hand and grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Don't look at him, you look at me! Do you hear me!?" I nodded as I looked at him as tears ran down my checks. Nathan continued to pound into me and it hurt. Right before he came he pulled out and came on me. "That was great baby." He whispered in my ear before getting up. He grabbed his clothes, got dressed and left the room. It took all the strength I had to get up and put my clothes on. I walked over to John on shaky legs and collapsed beside his chair.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reached up and quickly untied John. He got up and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." I said with tears.  
"I love you too." He said as he held me. "Now let's get out of here."

"NO! I want you to go, I'll be fine. You get the cops and I will be here. Hurry back!"

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Go John, I'll unite Randy and he will keep me safe, now go!" He kissed me then ran out. I made my way to Randy and untied him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I untied him.

"Yes I'm okay are you?"  
"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you were just rapped are you sure."

"Yes! I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

About thirty minutes later Nathan came back in the room. Randy was in his chair, he looked like he was still tied up. I was on the bed pretending to sleep.

"Marissa, baby wake up." He said gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Go to hell."  
"Calm down, when we get out of here and get to our new house everything will be fine."

"No it won't. Sir put your hands up so I can see them." A officer said as he came into the room with a gun pointed at Nathan. He put his hands up and the officer came up and cuffed him.

"Thank the Lord!" John ran over to me and hugged me. I started to cry I was scared he would hurt me.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yes. Even better now that he's in cuffs and you're here." I said as tears ran down my face.  
"Ma'am, you need to go to the hospital so they can make sure he didn't hurt you in any way." One of the cops said.  
"Okay." I said quietly as John and I held each other.

"Don't worry baby, he's gone now. No more, he is no longer in our lives there gonna put him behind bars and there will be no way he can get out." John said as he held me close.

"Okay, I hope your right." We walked over to the ambulance and went to the hospital and they made sure there was no major injuries in me then let me go.

Later that day after we got done at the hospital John and I were on his bus with Randy.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Randy."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay."  
"Me to." John said as he held me close. I smiled as I laid my head on his chest. For the first time in a while I was smiling and I actually fell asleep, happily.

~John's POV~

I'm so glad Marissa is okay and that bastard is behind bars.

"I'm gonna go John" Randy said quietly as he got up.

"See ya man, and thanks for everything."

"No problem." He walked off the bus and I held Marissa as I fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**So what did you think? :) I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Ruiner!

**Just a heads up this is a short ass chapter. I'm sorry, I just haven't much inspiration lately on any f my stories. I hope that doesn't last long I have some good ideas for this. Oh and this story will possibly be 20 chapters or longer... :) Please read and Review!**

* * *

~Marissa's POV~

I woke up some time later and I was in John's arms on the couch in the bus.

"John, baby wake up." I said as I kissed him lightly. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at me.

"Looks like somebody had a good nap." He said with a smile before kissing me. I deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer against him. "I love you." He mumbled against my lips. He kissed down to my neck and I moaned. "I love you too John..." About two seconds later someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it!" John said, "I forgot about my autograph signing."

"It's okay; I know you have to do your job so go. I'll be here when you get back." I said before getting off of him. He got up put his 'never give up' shirt on and hat.

"I'll be back baby." He walked over to me and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said with a smile. "Now go." He kissed me one last time and walked off the bus. I smiled and walked to the back of the bus I grabbed my clothes out of my bag and went to get a shower. I stayed in there for a while and relaxed for at least two hours until the water got cold. I put my clothes on and walked into the bed room, John was in there lying on the bed. I quietly walked over to him and laid beside him.

"Is it dark outside?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah"

"Oh, I'm bored."  
"Well were about to be at the hotel so when we get checked in we'll go for a walk. We are in New York so we have a lot to look at."  
"When did we get to New York?"  
"This morning when we got here you were asleep so I left you asleep."

After we got checked in and put our bags in our room we left and went to find something to do. We went to central park and walked around for a while then found somewhere to eat. After we ate we went back to the hotel. I was tiered and so was John. I was about to walk in the bathroom then John stopped me.

"Do you want to go to the pool?" He asked before I walked in.

"Um...sure..." I said before turning around and going to our bedroom. I went to my suit case and got my swim suit out. I changed and put one of John's shirts over it. He came in and changed then turned and looked at me.

"Damn"  
"What?"

"You fiiiiiiiine in my shirt"

I blushed, "thanks babe." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to turn me on."  
"Maybe..." I said with a smile.

"Well it sure as hell working, if I knew you didn't want to swim I would say let's just stay up here and get to the fun part—"  
"No, you asked if I wanted to go to the pool and I said yes so were going to the pool." I said with a smile before walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I grabbed two towels and walked out into the living room. John was standing there in his swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep" He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and a room key and we went to the pool. When we got down there, there was nobody there. John smiled when we walked in. I sat the towels on a chair and pulled my shirt off and laid it with the towels before getting into the pool. I went under the water and got my hair wet before coming back up and seeing John right in front of me. He smiled before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. He pulled me full against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him against me. He slid his hand around to my stomach and was about to put it in my swim suit bottoms when I heard the door open to the pool room. I quickly pulled away, went under water and swam to the other side of the pool. When I came up John was talking to someone and that someone turned out to be non-other than the perfect moment ruiner himself, Randy Orton.

"Damn it Randy." I mumbled under my breath. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Did I ruin something Marissa?"

"Fuck you Orton." I said before going back under the water.

About an hour later John and I went back to our room. We had a nice sex free shower and went to bed. I laid beside him and laid my head on his chest with my arm draped over his side. He had his arm on my back, holding me close.

"Goodnight" I said with a yawn.

"Goodnight baby, I love you."  
"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and I slowly went to sleep with the man of my dreams next to me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. No

**I'm soooo sorry this took so long! But please read and review and for those that review I've decided that I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter, so please review! Just something new. I hope no one thinks I'm stealing their idea I just liked it so I wanted to try it! Okay... continue...**

* * *

About a week later I was back home and John was still on the road. I wanted him here but I guess that's what I get for being in love with a WWE superstar. I was sitting in the living room watching Main Event when I heard the car port door open.

"John?" I asked as I turned the TV down and turned around. "John, is that you?!" I looked around, nothing. Maybe I was just hearing things. I sat back down and continued to watch TV. I didn't know what I was hearing but I hope it was nothing. The next thing I know I felt a hand grab my throat and something come over my mouth. I blacked out.

I woke up later and I'm not sure when I woke up but I was upstairs in John and mines room tied to the bed, naked. I thought it was just John playing a terrible trick until I saw someone come out of the bathroom. Holy fuck it was Nathan. How in the hell did he get out of jail! I don't know but here he was and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Marissa, long time no see." He said with a smile.

"What in the hell are you doing in John's house?" I asked between gritted teeth.

"Well I'm here to see you. I want you back Marissa…." He came closer to me, I tried to move but I remembered the ties. I just laid there and watched as he came over to me and sat beside me. I flinched as he touched my legs. Starting at my knee he moved his hand up my leg. He stopped at my inner thigh right before he got to my pussy. I wanted him to stop, just untie me and leave, but that didn't happen. He continued and slowly slid his fingers to find me bone dry.

"You don't get turned on by me anymore Marissa?" He asked as he looked at me. I shook my head no. "I never got turned on by you; I had to think of something else when we were together." I told him. Sadly it was complete true.

"Well, there's always a way to fix that." He got up and walked to a bag that was on the floor. He unzipped it and grabbed a bottle out of it before coming back and sitting beside me. He took the cap off the bottle and squirted its content into his hand. He put the bottle on the bed before putting his hand in my pussy. I've never had lube on me before and it's terrible. It's not like the real thing. It's sticky, or at least this kind is, and it's just not what I like. He ran his hand up and down before sliding two of his fingers into me. I flinched at the force he used. He started to move them in and out and it was so ruff. I've never hand a guy finger me this ruff until now. He finally got enough and stood up, sheading his clothes before getting on top of me. Then is where it hit me that he was going to rape me.

"Nathan—No, please don't do this!" I pleaded as tears began to sting my eyes.

"Please don't what Marissa? Make love to MY girl?"

"I'm not your girl and this isn't love making unless where in love with each other, were not!"

"Yes we are; I've always loved you Marissa!"

"Bull shit! You loved me when you hit me, threw me into tables? You loved me when you cheated on me with other woman?" I asked, tears pouring down my face.

"I didn't mean to do those things to you. I was stupid. Now I know that I love you and none of that shit will happen ever again, just me one more chance Marissa."

"NO! Not after what you did to me! Not after the hell you put me through! I moved on from you Nathan! You should do the same."

"I can't you were my first love Marissa I could never let you go!"

"You have to! I have another boyfriend now and—" Before I could finish he plunged into me. I screamed in pain, I've never been fucked this ruff and now that it's happing without warning, it hurts.

"I love you." He said as he thrust in and out of me. He kept repeating that over and over as he fucked me. Right before he came something happened and Nathan was forced off of me. I cried in relief before looking over and seeing John beating the shit out of him.

"JOHN!" I shouted as I looked at him. He stopped beating Nathan, who was now unconscious, and ran over to me. He untied all of my restraints and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and cried my eyes out.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled back and looked at me.

"I am now…" I said with a slight smile.

"What did he do to you baby?"

"Somehow he got into the house and put something on a rag that knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm up here tied to the bed. He…um…" I stopped I couldn't finish.

"What did he do baby?"

"He…um…rape me." Tears where pouring down my face, I couldn't believe he did that, it was still hard to grasp. John pulled me closer and held me tight as I cried. By the look on his face he was beyond pissed. I knew if I wouldn't have said anything to him earlier he would have killed Nathan. Minutes later I heard a knocking on the door down stairs.

"That's the cops." John stated as he gently sat me on the bed.

"When did you call the cops?" I asked as I pulled the covers over my bare body.

"When I walked up stairs and heard that ass hole in here. I'll be right back try to cover that piece of shit up." He walked down stairs to let the cops in. I looked over at Nathan. How could the nice guy I meet years ago turn into a monster?

I threw a blanket on top of him. Not caring how much of him I covered. I pulled the covers up and to my neck and curled up, pulling my knees up to my chest, crying.

Once the cops came up stairs and put Nathans clothes on him and put him in cuffs. They questioned me, got all they needed, and left. I put some shorts and a tank top on before changing the sheets and comforter on mine and John's bed. I took the sheets to the laundry room and grabbed a clean pair before going back up stairs and putting on the bed. As I was putting them on the bed I heard John come in. He walked over to me and took the sheets.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I've got this baby. Go get a shower then you can come get in bed." He said as he looked at me. I smiled before gently kissing him and going into the bathroom.

As I bathed John came into the bathroom, stripped of his clothes and got into the shower with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and held my back against his chest. I relaxed and laid my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. He just held me for a while before grabbing the bar of soap and a rag. He put the soap on the rag before gently covering my body. I rinsed and did the same to him. Once he rinsed the soap off him he turned the water off and carried me out of the shower. I watched him as he got a towel and wrapped it around me before grabbing him one. He wrapped it around his waist then grabbed my hand and led me into the bed room. I put my shorts and tank top back on before getting into the nice clean sheets. John put some boxers on and got in beside me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. We soon fell asleep in each other's arms, holding one another close…for possibly the last time….

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	16. Always

**Very quick update... But I'm inspired! I love it! Please read and review for a sneak peek at chapter 17**

* * *

~Marissa's POV~

I woke up the next morning still wrapped in John's arms. I didn't want to do what I was going to do later today but it had to be done if I was going to keep the love of my life safe. I rolled over in his arms to face him. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I'm going to miss him so much. I gently kissed him before getting up and going to the closet. I grabbed my suit case and laid it on the floor before stuffing clothes into it. I hate this DAMN IT! Once I got finished packing I put my suit case it a corner and walked out, closing the door behind me. I looked at the bed and John was slowly opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw me. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed before kissing him.

~John's POV~

What was she doing in the closet? She didn't know I saw her but I want to know what she was doing.

"Baby, what were you doing in the closet?" I asked her as she broke the kiss.

"Just looking for some things, but no worry… I found it." She told me with a smile.

"Good" I smiled before pulling her on top of me and kissing her.

~Marissa's POV~

I held back tears as he kissed me. I'm gonna miss him so much but my choice is the only way to keep him safe and out of jail. If Nathan ever tried anything like yesterday again John will kill him and be thrown in jail and I won't be able to handle that.

"Are you hungry?" I asked John as I looked at him. He nodded gently. "You stay here and I'll be back in thirty minutes." I kissed him lightly before trying to get up. I couldn't go anywhere, John still held me close. He kissed me again and this time with more passion. He was horney and I could tell. He's just gonna have to wait…maybe.

"John, let me go, I'm hungry to." I told him as I tried to get out of his strong arms.

"Okay, hurry back though…" He let me go and I stood up.

"Okay I will." I smiled and went down stairs to start breakfast. After I got everything cooked I went upstairs to get John. I was going to take it up to him but there's too much so he's got to come down stairs.

"John, baby." I said gently as I walked in our room. He was out like a light. I smiled and walked over to him. I kissed him and he started to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled up at me.

"Come eat" I said with a smile. He groaned then pulled himself out of bed. We walked down stairs and ate.

After eating we went to the pool and stayed out there almost all day until John and I got hungry again. We agreed to get a shower and go to eat somewhere for a late lunch and early supper. I was going to break his heart and mine once we got home but it's the only way to keep him safe.

We walked into the restaurant John picked and were seated almost immediately. It was a nice place but since it was one o'clock there was no reason to dress up for supper.

"You okay?" John asked me after the waiter came and took out orders.

"Yeah, just thinking" I replied.

"About what?" He asked as he gently took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the top of it.

"Us" I replied I said as I looked out the window.

"What about us?" He asked.

"Our future, what comes on the road ahead."

"Well, I can help with that." He said with a smile.

"How?" I asked as I looked at him.

"What comes ahead is you and I staying together forever and having a family together. And one day we will grow old and be together till we both die." I almost cried. Damn why he have to tell me that? I smiled and looked out the window thinking even harder. Was I making the right choice?

Once we pulled into the drive way I took a deep breath. Once we walked into the house it was the moment of truth. John and I got out of the car and walked inside. I can't believe I'm going to this but it needs to be done.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked as he walked into the living room where I was standing. I couldn't say anything I was to upset and nervous on how he would react. He pulled me to him and held me close. "Marissa you can talk to me." He said as he held me close.

I looked up at John before finally getting the nerve to talk.

"I can't keep you in danger any longer John Nathan will try to come back. I'm ugh…."

"What's wrong Marissa?" He asked with concern as he looked deeply in my eyes. I had tears in my eyes I didn't want to do this.

"I'm….ugh….breaking up…..with you." I told him before the water falls started. John looked shocked. He sat on the couch. Oh no, what did I just do?

After several minutes of silence he finally spoke. "Why?"

"To keep you safe, I don't want you in jail."

"Why would I go to jail?"

"For killing Nathan if he ever did what he did yesterday."

"I wouldn't go to jail."

"Yes you would! For murder charges that ten years or more! I couldn't handle that. And as long as I'm dating you that's what might happen. He will somehow come back and try to take me. Then you would come in and lose control and kill him." I couldn't help but cry. John pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried.

"I wouldn't kill him Marissa."

"How do you know?"

"I would be to worried about you to kill him. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And as long as we are apart nothing will." I stood up and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but they continued to fall.

"Marissa—"

"NO! I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry John, I love you but I have to do this." I walked up stairs and got my bag and called a cab. I had ten minutes to cry my eyes out. I sat on the bed and cried then heard the door open. Seconds later two strong arms wrapped around me. He held me as I cried, and I think he may have been crying to.

We held each other before I heard a horn blowing. I wiped my eyes and stood up. I looked at John before grabbing my bags and going to the door.

"Marissa" I turned around and looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too John, I always will." I turned around and walked out. Not looking back.

Once I was on the plane to where I was going to cried, hard then feel asleep. I'll always love you John Felix Anthony Cena…


	17. One year

**So this one is kind of rushed but it's long... Please review!**

* * *

~Marissa's POV~

_**One year later**_

After a year I have finally been able to find myself. It took a while but moving to London, England was the best way to cope. Later I heard about Nathan he was out of jail and married with a child on the way. That poor girl! I am now working at a small bar, as a bar tender/waitress, in a great park of town. My flat is right above and the rent is low. I love it here it's great. My life couldn't be any better.

I was at work one night and we weren't all that busy until a group of guys walked in. I didn't think anything about them until I saw a few guys I recognized, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Zack Ryder and the Miz. I smiled as they came in and sat at the bar. I walked up to them and smiled.

"What can I get you fella's?" I asked with a smile. They all looked up me and stopped.

"Marissa?" Randy asked.

"In the flesh, now what can I get you guys before my boss scolds me." I said with a smile.

"Um… five beers…" Randy said with a slight smile.

"Thirsty there Randy?" I asked with a smirk. The other guys laughed.

"Sure…" I smiled and fixed their beers. I handed them their drinks then realized there were only four of them and they ordered five beers.

"Um…Randy…Why did you order five and there's only four of you?"

"We've got one more coming…" He told me.

"Okay, here you go." I sat beside him and slightly smiled. I walked over to the other side of the bar and took some more orders.

As I was filling them I looked at the door and stopped. It can't be, No damn way how did he find me? After all this time, here he is standing in the door way of the bar/pub that I work at. Maybe he won't see me and I can continue with my job then go home. As I was watching him I didn't realize that the beer glass I was holding was full. It ran over the edge and onto my hand and the floor.

"Shit!" I said under my breath as I stopped it from flowing. I cleaned the glass up and handed it to the customer before cleaning up my mess. After I was finished I was about to head to the back so I could my thoughts together when I heard Randy. "Marissa! Come here!" I stopped and took a breath, here we go. I walked over to him trying not to look at the man that was sitting beside Randy.

~John's POV~

After I found the guys in this hole in the wall bar I couldn't help but let my thought trail to the beautiful girl that was cleaning up a spilt on the floor. She has an incredible body. Maybe that's what I need to get my mind off Marissa, a willing woman to take to the hotel with me. Once she got the mess cleaned she rose to her feet and walked towards a door until she heard Randy, and so did I. "Marissa! Come here!" I stopped beer in hand, and watched her walk back behind the bar and in front of Randy. She's just a beautiful as I remember her being. Long hair flowing behind her in a loose pony tail as she walked her long slim legs that I loved having wrapped around me as I fucked her brains out. Who am I kidding I still love her and will never stop. She stood in front of Randy not daring to look at me.

"What's up?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"We need one more round here." She nodded.

"Same glasses?" She asked he nodded. She grabbed Chris' and Zack's before filling them up. She handed them back and got Mike's (The Miz) and Randy's, she filled them and handed them back before handed them to them. "You want me to top that off?" She asked me as she pointed to my half empty glass. I nodded and handed it to her. Our hands brushed together as she took it from me. I felt a spark between us. She turned around to fill it up and Randy elbowed me in the arm.

"What?" I asked him.

"You still love her." Randy said quietly so Marissa wouldn't hear us.

"Of course I do but obviously she doesn't love me anymore since she left."

~Marissa's POV~

How dare he say that! Of course I still love him, I broke up with him for his own good and he's going to throw it back in my face?! I finished filling his glass and slammed it back on the bar before glaring at him.

"How dare you say that I don't love you anymore? I've loved you since day one and you throw that back in my face!? I broke up with you so you wouldn't get your ass thrown in jail! I still love you, will never stop. But you listen here Mr. Cena, if you say that one more time I will have no problem getting Jack over there throwing your sorry ass out of this bar! Got it?!" I almost screamed in his face. I was beyond pissed; my blood was boiling by this point.

~John's POV~

Damn she's hot when she's pissed. I looked deeply in her eyes before grabbing her arm and pulling her over the bar and to me. I kissed her with all the love and passion I've had building up since the day she left. She resisted me for a second or two before she brought the rest of her body over the bar and into my lap. Her knees were on either side of my thighs and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me as close as she could to her.

"I'm never letting you go again." I said against her lips.

"Get a room you two!" Randy said from beside us.

"Shut up!" We said in unison before looking at one another.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her. She nodded. I sat her on her feet and she grabbed my hand pulling me to a door in the back of the bar.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she pulled me through the door and to a set of stairs.

"My flat." She said.

"What's a flat?"

"Apartment, I've lived here so long that I call it a flat now." She said as she led me up the stairs. Once at the top she walked to a set of French doors (double doors) she unlocked and opened them. Once she turned the lights on I saw a nice apartment. A big living room to the left there was a nice kitchen and straight in front of the door, in the back of the room, were two doors that I assume to be either her bed room or a balcony. I walked in and closed the doors then turned to Marissa I've missed her so much. I picked her up in my arms and kissed her passionately.

"Do you want to take this to the bed room?" She asked me.

"Yes but where is it?"

"Straight ahead through the other set of French doors." She told me. I followed her directions and carried her to the doors. I opened them and kicked them open. I walk through and saw a light on above the door. I could barely see the bed but I managed to get there. I laid her on it and kissed her. She put her hands under my shirt and pulled it up and off of me. I smiled and took hers off as well as her bra. Damn she's beautiful. I stood up and removed my shoes, pants and boxers as she removed the reaming clothes she had on. I got back on the bed with her and pulled her into my arms. I laid back on the bed with my head on the pillows with her still in my arms. She sat up and looked down at me as she straddled my waist. She sighed as she ran her hand up and down my chest.

"What?"

"I've missed you, I've missed this." She said as she looked at me. I smiled and pulled her down, kissing her before gently sliding my length into her.

"Oh shit." She moaned as I entered her. She gripped my shoulders as I completely entered her.

"You okay baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just been a while." She told me before sitting up and looking at me.

~Marissa's POV~

I forgot how good John was. I've missed him so much and now that he's right here in my arms I never want to let him go again. He is my rock and the only man I have ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

As we continue our deep and powerful moving John manages to flip us over so he's on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, I know he used to love that, and ran my hands up and down his back. I heard him moaning and I knew he was close to climaxing but I wanted to keep this feeling alive but he couldn't last much longer and neither could I.

"John I'm—so—close…" I said in-between gasps of air.

"Me to baby… Come with me Marissa…" He moaned out before releasing inside me. The sensation was too much and I let loose of all control I had left inside me and came with him. John collapsed on top of me and held me close to him. Once we caught our breath he pulled out and plopped down beside me before pulling me into his arms. With our chest pressed against each other I couldn't help but get lost in the feeling of him against me. He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Why did I ever let him go?

* * *

**So what did you think? Review for a sneak peak of Chapter 18!**


	18. Will you?

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've busy and all that good stuff but this is a long one so, please read and review. Note there will be NO preview for this chapter because I dont want to give to much away and I've got the other chapter finished and it will be up not long after this one. Now, please read.**

* * *

~Marissa's POV~

I woke up I'm guessing the next morning and I was still wrapped in John's arms. I love the feeling but once WWE leaves, John leaves and there's no telling when I'll get to see him again. I carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once I got finished I went back to the bed and got back in John's arms.

"Where did you go, I thought you left me again?" John said, sounding like he was still half asleep.

"I had to use the restroom baby; I don't think I could leave you again. I love you too much to do that." I think that woke him up because he looked at me.

"So will you come back to the U.S. with me?" He asked. I paused. He wants me to leave a place that I call home?

I was in shock; did he just ask me that? I don't know what to do. I sat on the edge of my bed, shocked.

"Marissa, are you okay?" He asked as he came and sat beside me. I stood and covered myself with the blanket then went to the living room. I've got to think. I love John but he wants me to leave my new home. I love it here and I really don't think that I can leave.

"Marissa?" John called coming from the bedroom. I didn't respond as I walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the sink, looking out the window. I felt John come up behind me and wrap his arms around me from behind, holding me close.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked as he held me.

"No. You want me to move from the place that I now call home?" I asked as I continued to look out the window.

"I know it's a lot baby, but just think. Me and you can move back into my house, get married one day and start a family, just me and you." My eyes widened, he wanted to marry me? I turned in his arms and looked at him.

"You want to get married?" I asked as I looked directly into those handsome blue eyes.

"Yes. I want to marry you. You are the love of my life, Marissa, and I want to spend the rest of my life hold you, loving you, and having you as my wife." I looked at him in shock as tears fell from my eyes. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Don't cry baby." John said gently as he wiped my tears.

"I'm just happy John. I love you so much and I will move back to the states with." I told him with a smile. John smiled and kissed me. Seconds later he pulled away and looked at me.

"Stay right here I'll be right back." He said before kissing me quickly and going to my bedroom. He ran back a few minutes later in a pair of workout shorts and stopped in front of me before dropping to one knee.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place but…" He pulled a small box from his pocket and looked up at me, opening the box. "I love you Marissa, and I want to spend the rest of my life with. As my wife, lover, mother of my children, and my best friend." He paused and took a deep breath. "Marissa, will you marry me?" He asked looking at me. I gasped. I couldn't believe he was asking me. I smiled as more tears fell and dropped to my knees. I put both my hands on the side of his face and smiled at him.

"Yes. Yes, John, I will marry you." John smiled and kissed me deeply before placing the ring on my finger. He smiled and stood before picking me up and going to my bedroom. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To room so we can celebrate." I giggled and kissed him as he walked into my room and slammed the door with his foot.

Later that day John and I had managed to pack all of my things, since there weren't many, and get them shipped to John's house in Florida. I was looking around my old home when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm moving. I just thought I would be here a lot longer than I was."

"Well look at it this way, you will be moving back to a great home in a great state and be getting married to a great man." I laughed; he actually said that about himself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing you just called yourself a great man."

"So, it's not true?"

"Of course it is I just didn't know you had that much self-confidence."

"I'm John Cena of course I am." I turned around and smiled at him.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too." He said before kissing me.

~Two weeks later~

After being on the road in Europe with John for the last few weeks I was actually kind of glad to be going back the States. It's where I'm from, and I want to go back home. I love England but I'm ready to go home. As our plane took off I looked out the window and silently said goodbye to what I grew to know as home. As I contained to look out over England I felt Johns hand cover mine.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss this place is all." I said with a slight smile as I closed the window and laid my head on Johns shoulder.

"I know you will. But once we get home you will be so busy seeing old friends, who by the way have asked me every day since you left how you've been, and unpacking, you won't even remember being here." John said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." I said with a yawn.

"Let's sleep baby, we've got a lot to do when we get home." John said before turning the light off and covering us up with the blanket that I brought on the plane with us. I smiled and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep dreaming about my future.

Later in my flight I felt a shift in the plane and woke up immediately. I looked around everyone looked scared.

"John what's going on?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know baby. Just hold on." He replied looked ahead. In the entire time I've known John I've never seen him this scared.

I don't remember much after that. All I can recall is our plane crashed not far from Florida.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	19. be okay

~John's POV~

I woke in a hospital not knowing what day, year, month, or where I was. I looked around and saw a nurse.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly as I looked around trying to focus my eyes.

"Well it's good to see you're okay Mr. Cena. You're in a hospital in Miami, Florida. And don't worry, all your coworkers made it out just fine most of them without a scratch." She said with a smile.

"So why am I here?" I asked confused and where the hell is Marissa?

"From what I recall, you were found holding a woman tightly. They brought both of you in at the same time. You weren't near a hurt as she was."

"Oh God Marissa," I whispered trying to hold back my tears.

"Is she your wife?" The nurse asked.

"No fiancé. Is she okay?"

"As far as I know she's in ICU. I don't know her condition, but I can find out of you would like.

I slowly nodded, "Can I see her?"

"I'll have to let the Doctor make that call, would you like me to go get him?" She asked. I nodded and she went towards the door. "I'll be back shortly."

Minutes later there was a knock on the door and the doctor stepped in with the same nurse.

"Hello Mr. Cena, I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to me and looked over my chart.

"Sore and kind of tired, but I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about my fiancé."

"I can understand that. I checked on her about ten minutes ago. She is still unconscious but we have ran a few test and so far she's okay. We are keeping a close watch on her to make sure she has no internal damage. She hit her head pretty hard on something in the crash and we want to make sure it doesn't cause any bleeding in the brain or any damage to the baby." I froze. What baby?

"What baby?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh by what we can see she is about two weeks pregnant." He said.

"Can I see her?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, but you can't walk. I will have one of the nurses bring a wheel chair and take you to see her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said before leaving. I took a deep breath not believing I'm going to be a father.

Minutes later a nurse came in and helped me out of bed and took me to Marissa's room. When the door to her room opened I couldn't believe the sight that was before me. Tubes and IV's hooked up everywhere, oxygen in her nose, and some kind of tube out of her mouth. She looked so beaten. The nurse wheeled me in and stopped me by her bed, locking the wheels.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes." She said before leaving. I looked at Marissa and couldn't believe it. She looked so peaceful on the plane and now here she is, bruised, torn and beaten. She looked like she had been tormented for so long. She even had a few burns, as did I, on her arms. I tried to hold back the tears but it didn't work as I looked at her. I grabbed her hand and held in my left as I placed my right hand on her still flat stomach.

"Marissa, if you can hear me. I need you back baby. Our unborn child needs you honey. Please, please wake up." I sobbed looking at her. Never in my life have I seen a woman, especially a woman I love unable to move, unable to wake up from a deep unconscious state. I laid my head down leaning on the side of her bed, barely touching her side as I cried. She can't die. I can't handle it if she does. She is my everything. The reason I wake up and the reason I sleep. If something happened to her I would crumble. As I sobbed I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Randy.

"I just heard. How is she?" He asked as he looked at her.

"They haven't really said. All I know is she's banged up, and burned. Their hopping there isn't any internal damage or bleeding. They also said she's about two weeks pregnant."

"They can tell that early?" He asked.

"Apparently, I just hope they're both okay." I said looking back her.

"Me two man. If there's anything you need let me know."

"Can you call Vince and tell him what happened?"

"Already did. He said you can take as much time off as you need, and the championship is still yours but as soon as you're cleared you have to be at RAW."

"Not unless Marissa is okay. I am not leaving her by herself."

"You'll have to take that up with Vince and Stephanie. Just take it easy man. I've got to go catch a plane home. Vince is giving all the superstars that were hurt in the crash time off."

"Who all was hurt?"

"Me, you, the Bella's, AJ and Ziggler, Mizanin, Kane, Daniel, the Shield, big show, Punk, Jericho, Sheamus, Del Rio, Rhodes, Sandow, Ryder, Ryback, Kaitlyn, and Layla."

"Damn, that's half the roster."

"Yeah but none of us where hurt as bad as you two. The only one that came close is Niki, her arm is broken."

"She probably deserved it." Randy laughed.

"Probably, but really man take it easy. Don't get into any trouble."

"I won't"

"Alright see you in a couple of weeks."

"Alright man." He left and I looked back at Marissa and sighed. "I love you baby." I said before kissing her forehead. I heard the door open and in walked the nurse.

"Mr. Cena, I've got to take you back to your room now."

"Can I stay with her?" I asked.

"Sorry sir, doctors' orders. You need to rest. You can come back and see her later." I nodded and she walked over and backed me up.

"Bye baby." I said before kissing her hand. I let go and she wheeled me back to my room.

Once I was back in my bed I laid there looking at the ceiling praying Marissa would be okay. I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of our lives after all this terrible stuff was over.


	20. Remember me

**Here's chapter 20. Please R&R! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

~John's POV~

I woke up the next morning and looked around seeing a nurse coming in.

"Good morning Mr. Cena how are you feeling this morning?" She asked nicely as she came and checked my IV.

"Sore, but I want to see my girlfriend." I told her.

"Well after the doctor checks you over you can go then." She told me.

"Okay…" I said looking down sadly.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get the doctor." She said before walking out. A bout five minutes later she walked back in with the doctor.

"Good morning Mr. Cena, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked walking over and looking at my chart.

"Sore and a little weak, can I see my girlfriend."

"Okay that's fine, the nurse can take you."

"Oh and can I get a room with her?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?! She's my fiancée and I want to be with her the entire time she's in here…" I snapped I was pissed. I want to be with my girl and they won't fucking let me!

"Calm down Mr. Cena I'll see what I can do. I will see if I can get her moved into a bigger room with you without disturbing her."

"Thank you. I hate to get mad but I really want to be with her."

"I understand I will be back soon." He said before leaving. I hope I can stay with her. I can't stand being away from her. She is my girl and I will do anything to be with her.

As I pondered my thoughts I fell back to sleep due to the medicine they gave me. I woke up some time later in a different room. I looked around and realized they put me in a room with Marissa. I smiled and reached for her hand. I gently grabbed it and held it in mine. I smiled brightly when she started to shift. I looked at her and her hand tightened around mine before she slowly opened her eyes. I smiled so happy she was awake.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Okay, where am I?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"In the hospital, our plane crashed coming home from Europe and we've been here two or three days." I told her as she continued to look around the room.

"Is Nathan here?"

"Nathan? Why do you want that asshole here?"

"My boyfriend, you're calling my boyfriend an asshole? Who are you to be calling him an asshole? You probably don't even know him." She snapped.

"Marissa, I'm your boyfriend, have been after we got back together. I gave you that ring on your hand. We're engaged to be married baby."

"What? I don't even know who you are?! How could we be engaged?"

"Marissa, sweetheart, it's me John, John Cena. I love you baby. You dumped Nathan because he cheated on you and was abusive to you." I told her bringing her hand to my lips trying to kiss it before she snatched it away.

"Don't touch me! I don't know you get away from me!" She said before turning her back to me. I sat there shocked then laid down trying to hold back tears. The love of my life doesn't know who I am. I'm not calling Nathan he will ruin everything. I fell asleep hoping she would remember me soon.

I woke up some time later and looked around seeing Marissa with Nathan! I sat up and glared at Nathan.

"Hello… John is it?" He said in a mocking voice.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I said between gritted teeth.

"The nurse called me earlier. She wanted me here so here I am." He said smiling at Marissa. I glared at him, knowing he shouldn't be here.

"Marissa, can I talk to you alone?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at Nathan.

"Give us a minute?" He nodded and kissed her on the forehead then left, closing the door behind him.

"Marissa, what are you doing?"

"Seeing my boyfriend, is that a problem?"

"No but he's not your boyfriend, I am!" I said trying to keep my calm.

"No you're not, look I don't know who you are but you're NOT my boyfriend! Nathan is." She paused, "I want you to leave."

"I can't." I said hurt that she doesn't want me here with her. Maybe if she gets a goodnight sleep she will remember me.

"Why not?" She snapped.

"I got moved in here so I could be with you." I told her.

"Fine but I don't want you to talk to me." She said. Saddened, I nodded and turned my back to her. I let some tears fall, I couldn't believe it.

I just hope she will snap out of it.

The next day I was sleeping peacefully when I heard the door open. I woke up and turned over toward the door. I saw the nurse come in. "How are you two doing today?" She asked with a smile. I just shrugged and turned back over towards the wall. "How are you doing today Marissa?" I heard her ask.

"My head hurts and my legs are stiff but other than that I'm okay." I heard Marissa tell her.

"That's normal. Doctor Sims wants you to start walking so in an hour or so me and another nurse are going to come and get you. Same with you Mr. Cena but we won't start with you for another day or two since you had more leg damage."

"Okay." I said quietly not wanting to say anything. I'm still upset about Marissa not knowing me.

I heard the nurse say something but I wasn't paying attention then the door opened and closed. There was nothing but silence for a while until Marissa spoke up, "Are you still mad?"

"No, I'm upset," I turned to face her. "I'm upset that I didn't protect you more in the plane crash. I'm upset that you don't remember me. I'm upset that you think Nathan is your boyfriend and not me." I was holding back the tears that where sting my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. The last thing I remember is sitting on the couch the day before Mon…. wait a minute. Your John Cena the wrestler!" She said with bright eyes. I nodded, she smiled brightly. "And you're saying you're my boyfriend?" I nodded again. "That's cool, but I'm sorry I just don't believe you."

"It's okay, it will take time but you will remember." I said before turning back over. I sighed and closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep. I heard Marissa sigh before I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 20, what did you think? I wasn't planing on making her forget but I decided to because I'm weird like that... :P Will Marissa remember John? Review and let me know what you think will happen.**


	21. Happy home coming

**Here's chapter 21! Thanks to ****smash07****, ****therealchamps****, ****RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21****, and ****Cena's baby doll**** for the reviews! I really appreciate it! On Ward!**

* * *

I haven't eaten; all I've done is sleep. I can't think of anything but Marissa. As I lay in bed the next day I heard the door open. They've been getting Marissa to walk but I haven't paid any attention. I turned and Marissa was standing beside my bed, smiling. I looked up at her confused.

I gave her a confused look and she giggled before leaning down and kissing me deeply.

As I looked up at Marissa I was wondering if she really did remember me. I looked up at her then sat up. She smiled before leaning down and kissing me passionately. I didn't do anything but sit there for a second before kissing her back. I put my hand on her back and held her as close as I could. When we needed air she broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"Hey," she said with a giggle.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"I remember you." She told me as she beamed at me.

"You do?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Yes John, I remember you. I want to get married as soon as possible John. This ring means something to me and our relationship. I want to be married and start on a family." She told me with a smile. "I'm sorry about everything John. I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't remember anything about us. But now I do, I remember everything about you, about us." She said with a smile. I looked up at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at her as I sat up.

"Yes, John, I love you and only you. Nathan's married and still a jerk. I love you John." She said before kissing me again. I smiled and pulled her into my lap, so happy she finally remembers me. I pulled away when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Marissa said not taking her eyes off mine.

"Oh good I'm glad to see you both awake. I just wanted to check on you both and tell you the doctor is going to let you both go home in a day or two." The nurse said as she stood at the door.

"Okay thank you." Marissa said not once looking away from me. The nurse nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Marissa smiled and kissed me again. I lay back onto the bed and held her close as our lips tangled together.

"We can't do that here baby." I told her breaking the kiss as she rubbed my hardness with her hand,

"Why not?" She asked with a pout.

"We're in a hospital; the doctor could walk in at any time."

She pouted, "okay but when we get home you're gonna get it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile. She smiled and lay beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close falling asleep with my girl in my arms.

I woke up later and Marissa wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw her in a towel smiling.

"Hey big boy," she said before dropping her towel and slipping on her panties then the hospital gown.

"Hey beautiful," her face turned bright red as she giggled lightly. The second she started to walk over to me there was a knock on the door and the nurse came in.

"How are you two feeling this morning?" She asked with a smile.

"Fine," Marissa said as she continued to look at me.

"That's great but Mr. Cena we have to get you walking today." She said as she looked at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes not wanting to move unless it was in and out of Marissa. "Doctor's orders she said walking in with a male nurse behind her. I groaned and sat up and moved the overs and swung my legs to the side. They walked over and with one on each side they helped me up. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard. I made my way around the room then they slowly let me walk on my own. I was able to move like nothing ever happened to me. I was smiling from ear to ear as was Marissa.

"Well Mr. Cena you two will be pleased to know that if the doctor doesn't find any bad signs this afternoon you two get to go home." The nurse said before leaving with the male nurse.

"We get to go home." Marissa said with a smile before running over to me and jumping into my arms. I caught her and smiled as I held her close. She smiled and kissed me deeply.

Later that afternoon, after the doctor checked on us we were able to go home; Randy came and picked us up since I couldn't drive and neither could Marissa. Once we got home I stood in front of my house and realized I don't have a key.

"Um… we have a problem." I said.

"What is it babe?" Marissa asked coming up to me.

"I don't have a house key."

"Yes you do. They got them out of you pockets when they brought you into the hospital, along with your truck keys which is now in your garage." Randy said walking up behind me.

"Oh good" he handed me the keys and I walked to the door, unlocked it and went in. It was good to be home.

"It's good to be home isn't it?" Marissa asked as she came up behind me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes it is. You didn't lose too much in the crash did you?" I asked her.

"No, my stuff was on a different plane. All I lost was my purse, phone, wallet and credit cards that don't work in the US."

"Oh we will get you a new phone; I've got to have one to."

"Nope, Vince got you both new phones. John you have the same number and Marissa you have your old number before you moved." Randy said walking in and handing us two IPhone 5 boxes.

"Ooh…" I was like a kid at Christmas, a new phone I didn't have to pay for, I love it!

"I'm going to the airport so I will see you two later." Randy said before leaving.

I smiled at Marissa then it hit me, I forgot to tell her something very important.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"The doctor told me right after I woke up that we are going to be parents."

"What- say that again," she said looking at me.

"Your pregnant baby, were gonna be parents." I told her excitedly. She stood there five or six seconds then I saw tears run down her cheeks. "Don't cry baby. We finally get what want." I said pulling her to me and wiping her tears with my thumb.

"I happy," She said with more tears. I smiled and hugged her tightly. I'm finally gonna be a father. It's about damn time…

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please Review and let me know! If you have any ideas for the next chapter or for another story please let me know!**


End file.
